O baile de halloween!
by Isinha Weasley Potter
Summary: É baile de halloween em Hogwarts, Gina e Hermione voltaram para finalizar seu no seu ultimo ano na escola. Será que o Harry e o Ron vão fazer uma surpresa e aparecer nesse baile? Só lendo pra saber! :D


_**O baile de halloween**_

Gina acordara com os raios solares que estava batendo no rosto dela, Hermione mais uma vez deixara a janela aberta "por que ela tem que fazer isso?" se perguntou Gina irritada. Pelo visto o dia iria ser muito ensolarado.

Gina olhou ao redor do dormitório que dividia com Hermione, que voltara para Hogwarts para completar os estudos, e viu que Hermione não estava. Ela foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho e fez sua higiene pessoal, depois saiu vestiu o uniforme e desceu para tomar café. Chegando lá encontrou Hermione tomando café.

- Hermione onde você tava que acordou tão cedo e nem me acordou? – perguntou Gina se sentando pra tomar seu café.

- Ah a McGonagall tava querendo falar comigo sobre o halloween – disse Hermione.

- Ah ta! O que ela queria falar? – perguntou Gina se servindo de um pouco de suco de abobora e um pedaço de bolo.

- Ela queria... – mas o que Mione ia dizer Gina não soube por que na hora que ela ia falar McGonagall se levantou para falar algo.

- Caros alunos, eu só queria falar sobre a festa de halloween, esse ano vai ser digamos um pouco diferente – começou McGonagall e todos começaram a falar, mas pouco tempo depois eles pararam e ela continuou. – Vai ser um baile esse ano e vocês poderão chamar alguém. Pronto era só isso se quiserem mais informações procurem os monitores-chefes de suas devidas casas, agora vão que as aulas já vão começar.

Depois que ela terminou todos estavam animados, principalmente Gina. Ela escreveria para Harry ainda hoje talvez durante alguma aula do dia. Quando elas saíram do salão um grupinho de estudantes se formaram ao redor de Hermione para saber mais sobre esse baile.

- Calma gente. Vamos fazer assim, depois das aulas da manhã eu falo com vocês no salão comunal – disse Hermione saindo com Gina.

- Ai Mione eu vou mandar uma carta ainda hoje pro Harry – disse Gina super empolgada. – Ele tem que vir, faz um mês que eu não o vejo.

- Eu já mandei a minha carta pro Rony hoje de manhã depois que eu terminei de falar com a McGonagall.

E assim elas foram para as aulas do dia e na hora do almoço Hermione ficou explicando para os alunos no salão comunal da grifinoria enquanto Gina foi até o corujal enviar a carta pra Harry pela sua coruja, que ganhou de presente de seus pais de aniversário. O nome dela era Meggy, a coruja era cinza clarinha e era uma fêmea, muito linda. Depois ela foi para o salão principal almoçar, quando chegou lá ela encontrou Hermione toda irritada, pelo visto foram muuuuitas perguntas.

- E ai Mione como foi lá com os alunos? – perguntou ela muito calma.

- Gi, eles me fizeram repetir umas cinquenta vezes – disse ela irritada. – Sabe o que significa _cinquenta vezes!_

- Ah Mi desencana, eles só estavam querendo saber se era mesmo verdade – disse Gina toda feliz. – Na verdade já mandei a minha carta pro Harry, será que ele vem Mione?

- Gi não sei, acho que nem ele e o Rony por causa do treinamento deles – disse Hermione com uma carinha triste. – Você sabe que agora é que eles estão pegando pesado.

- Mas eu queria tanto ver o Harry – disse Gina com raiva. – Faz um mês que a gente não se vê. Eu to com saudades dele.

- É Gina, mas nem sempre é como a gente quer. Eu também to com muita raiva. Mas vamos logo para nossa aula, senão a professora Sprount nos tira pontos – disse Hermione encerrando a conversa.

E assim foram as duas para a aula de Herbologia, chegando lá encontraram Luna e Neville que estava fazendo estagio, pois queria ser professor de Herbologia. Na verdade era ele que ajudava as meninas a estudarem. Neville estava namorando com Luna desde o final da guerra e Gina e Hermione davam um grande apoio a eles. No fim da tarde quando terminaram todas as aulas elas subiram para o dormitório delas e foram tomar um banho e trocar de roupas e logo em seguida desceram pra jantar.

- E ai Gi o Harry retornou sua carta? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ainda não. E o Rony retornou a sua? – Gina perguntou torcendo para que sim.

- Sim – nesse momento os olhos de Gina brilharam em esperança, mas sua alegria foi passear quando Hermione continuou falando. – Mas ele disse que não poderão vir por causa do treinamento, disse que está muito puxado lá no ministério, que estão participando de uns julgamentos de alguns comensais da morte e que mês que vem já irão começar no departamento de aurores. Ele disse também que o Harry ta morrendo de saudades de você, que só vai mandar a carta dele amanhã e que só terão tempo de nos visitar no nosso passeio em Hogsmead mês que vem.

- Aff! Esse ministério também né, só porque eu queria ver meu Harry, saber se ele ta bem, saber como vai o treinamento, só porque eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha com ele! Mais tudo bem, mês que vem eu irei a Hogsmead – disse Gina toda decidida.

- Não esquenta Gi é assim mesmo, eu também me sinto assim em relação ao Rony. Agora vamos subir e fazer nossas atividades por que falta só dois dias para a festa de halloween – disse Hermione.

E assim foi o que elas fizeram depois de algum tempo elas terminaram as atividades e ficaram jogando conversa fora ate que ficou tarde e subiram para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Gina recebeu a carta de Harry dizendo que ele não poderia ir por causa dos treinamentos e que faria o possível e o impossível para ir a Hogsmead em novembro. Quando Gina terminou de ler ela teve uma vontade muito grande de chorar, mas se segurou e foi para sua aula junto com Hermione. E assim elas passaram os dois dias estudando e conversando, mas Gina ainda sentia um vazio por Harry não poder ir para o baile de halloween, mas o dia do baila chegou logo e ela e Hermione estavam no quarto se arrumando quando terminaram Hermione deu uma ajeitadinha na maquiagem de Gina. Elas estavam lindas.

Hermione estava com um vestido preto, um pouco colado acima da cintura e bem solto abaixo da cintura, ela usava uma sandália de salto alto prata, e o colar e brincos de perolas brancas.

Gina olhou pra ela e se surpreendeu Mione estava perfeita todos iriam babar por ela "ainda bem que o Rony não ta aqui, senão ele surtaria." pensou Gina, definitivamente Hermione sabia de alguma coisa que ela não sabia. Por que para ela se arrumar assim, ali tinha e Gina tinha uma leve impressão que iria saber em poucos minutos.

Gina também estava linda ela estava usando um vestido vermelho um pouco escuro e com alguns traços pretos enfeitando o vestido, era um pouco colado na parte da cintura acima e na parte da cintura abaixo era bem soltinho, ela estava usando uma sandália preta de salto e um brinco dourado e uma gargantilha de ouro com um coração de rubi, que Harry havia dado a ela antes dela entrar em Hogwarts para que quando ela olhasse para aquele colar se lembrasse que ele a amava.

Então elas desceram, quando chegaram ao salão comunal da grifinoria os garotos que estavam lá ficaram de boca aberta, elas sorriram. Desceram para o salão principal e elas viram que a decoração estava perfeita, o céu tava bem limpinho com as estrelas brilhando bem forte e a lua cheia estava linda, as mesas das casas tinham sumido e tinha várias mesas espalhadas, no palco tocava uma banda bruxa, as Esquisitonas. Tinha várias abóboras de vários tamanhos diferentes espalhado pelo salão, quando elas olharam em volta do salão perceberam que todos ficaram olhando pra elas que ficaram um pouco coradas, mas deram um pulo quando sentiram duas mãos as abraçando por trás, quando Gina escutou aquela voz que tanto conhecia no seu ouvido:

- Você não achou mesmo que eu deixaria de vir não é?

- HARRY! – Gina virou para trás e deu um beijo nele, foi um beijo de saudades e ao mesmo tempo de raiva por ele ter mentido sobre não vir, quando terminaram o beijo Gina disse. – Por que você disse que não viria? Eu fiquei mal por isso.

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora, e eu te explico tudinho, prometo – e assim saíram sendo seguidos de perto pelos olhares de todos do salão e deixaram Hermione e Rony procurando uma mesa.

- Fala logo de quem foi à brilhante ideia de você dizer que não vinha? – Gina foi direto ao ponto.

- Você ainda me pergunta? – disse Harry sarcástico. – Sério que você não tem _nenhuma _suspeita? – disse Harry em um tom de riso.

- Mione! Só poderia ser coisa dela, acertei? – perguntou Gina.

- Hum, hum! – Gina fez uma careta e Harry começou a rir. – Ah Gin não fica bravinha não ela só fez isso pra te fazer uma surpresa. Você sabe que eu te amo e nunca vou deixar de vir nesses eventos por que eu também sinto muito a sua falta – e terminando de dizer isso ele a beijou, agora foi um beijo apaixonado ele a puxou para mais perto até que os corpos deles estivessem bem colados, pararam um pouco o beijo para respirar, porém Harry continuou sua trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela depois voltou a beijar-lhe a boca. Dessa vez o beijo era urgente, ele a encostou contra uma arvore onde eles estavam. Ele já estava perdendo o controle, se continuassem não iria mais conseguir parar quando sentiu a quentura da mão de Gina dentro de sua blusa ele parou e disse:

- Gi, eu... Eu acho melhor a... a gente parar – disse Harry um pouco ofegante. – senão eu não... Eu não vou... Conseguir parar mais – terminou Harry ainda ofegante.

- Eu... é... eu também acho – disse Gina que estava tão corada que parecia um tomate.

- Gi não precisa ficar assim – disse Harry tentando acalmar a namorada que não olhava pra ele. – Olha pra mim Gi! Escute eu vou te esperar, não quero te pressionar eu sei que você não esta pronta ainda. Ta certo? Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Harry – disse Gina que já estava calma com o que o namorado disse. – Te amo muito mesmo e quero você só que eu tenho medo – disse ela voltando a corar.

- Gi não precisa ficar com vergonha ta? – disse Harry segurando o riso. – Se você esta com medo significa que não é a hora certa ok? Quando for tudo acontecerá magicamente e nenhum de nos estaremos com medo ou vergonha ta minha princesa? Agora que tal se a gente entrar antes que o Rony venha atrás de nós?

- Acho difícil Harry – disse Gina. – Esqueceu que ele ta com a Mione e ela nos ajuda? Ela vai ocupar bastante o tempo dele, mas vamos que eu quero dançar.

- Dançar Gin? – disse Harry com cara de cachorro abandonado. – tudo menos isso! Por favor?

- Não você vai dançar comigo sim senhor por que senão eu vou chamar algum outro garoto pra dançar comi... – disse Gina, mas Harry não a deixou terminar.

- O quê? – Harry quase teve um enfarte ao ouvir isso. – Você vai dançar com ninguém não Gina. Você vai dançar comigo e ponto final – Harry mal terminou de falar e Gina começara a rir.

- Harry você achou mesmo que eu iria dançar com alguém? Mas já que você faz questão de dançar comigo, eu aceito! – Gina disse rindo da cara de "eu fui enganado" que Harry fez.

- Sua espertinha, você me enganou não vale – disse Harry tentando fazer-se de indignado, mas o traço de riso estava evidente. – A propósito você esta maravilhosa Gina, eu vi aqueles bocados de marmanjos te secando! – disse Harry com uma leve irritação.

- Amor você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você né? – disse Gina.

- Eu sei Gin é que ver garotos como o Thomas te secando dá ciúmes – disse Harry alisando o rosto dela.

- Vamos esquecer isso ta ok? – disse Gina. – Vamos voltar para o baile, que a Mione deve estar louca lá com o Rony.

E ela saiu de lá puxando Harry pela mão, quando chegaram lá avistaram Rony com Hermione na pista de dança que estava tocando uma musica bem animada, Harry e Gina entraram no clima e foram também dançar, quando terminou a terceira música eles foram sentar e ficaram lá conversando um pouco.

- Ufa! Fazia tempo que eu não dançava assim, desde o baile de inverno do nosso quarto ano lembram?

- Fale por você querida, comigo foi no meu terceiro ano – disse Gina rindo da cara de "óbvia" de Hermione.

- Eu sei Gina, mais você entendeu não foi?

- Hum, hum! – disse Gina.

- É eu só me lembro de você dançando com o Krum! – disse Rony fazendo uma careta.

- Ah Rony, por favor, não começa – pediu Hermione.

- Ta certo minha Mione! Tudo o que você quiser – disse Rony se rendendo.

- Hei gente que tal nós quatro irmos dar uma volta pelo castelo pra relembrar os velhos tempos? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu acho a ideia ótima – disse Gina toda animada. – o que vocês acham? – disse ela apontando pra Rony e Hermione.

- A gente vai né Rony – disse Hermione q tava mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Ah ta bom Mione vai ser legal relembrar – disse Rony todo alegre.

E então eles saíram pelos corredores que estavam todos enfeitados para o dia de halloween, eles sairam se lembrando de quantas vezes aprontaram com Filth.

- Eu me lembro quando eu vinha de um treino de quadribol que vinha sujando o corredor e ele queria por eu e o Rony de castigo – começou Harry a contar. – a sorte foi que algum aluno soltou uma bomba-de-bosta e a gente saiu correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

E foram assim pelos corredores rindo e se lembrando das detenções que já levaram, principalmente Harry por que esse bateu os recordes de detenções se brincar. Harry e Gina começaram a lembrar dos lugares q se escondiam de Rony ou das pessoas e Rony estava se irritando e os outros três só riam dele até que ele não agüentou e começou a rir também. No fim eles estavam cansados e já passava das três da manha então os quatro foram até onde estavam as carruagens para se despedirem.

- Harry eu não queria que você fosse – choramingou Gina.

- Oh meu amor eu tenho que ir, não é como se eu quisesse – disse Harry tristinho também.

- Harry promete q vai me escrever todo dia? – perguntou Gina.

- Prometo meu amor – disse Harry beijando-a com todo amor e segurança que ele queria lhe passar.

Do outro lado da carruagem algo parecido acontecia também, mas com Rony e Hermione. Eles estavam se beijando quando McGonagall apareceu e eles se separaram, mas continuaram abraçados.

- Visitantes, por favor, entrem nas carruagens, pois já esta tarde e vocês poderão aparatar de Hogsmead – disse McGonagall. – Alunos dormitórios. Já esta tarde de mais. Boa noite a todos os visitantes e obrigado por virem eu fiquei muito feliz! Até outro dia.

E então todos entraram nas carruagens e as meninas ficaram as vendo sumirem. Entraram e foram pro dormitório delas para dormir um pouco, pois estavam cansadas demais.

**(N/A): ai gente como prometido a fic de halloween! *-* espero que gostem.**

**Gente eu quero falar de uma fic nova que a Hikari-Chans2 postou esse mês passado ela se chama "Memórias" ela e super legal. E Hikari obrigado pro divulgar minha songfic!**

**Logo em breve estarei com umas historia nova tá, e só q meu tempo esta um pouco curto mais assim q de eu posto ela .**

**Gente deixem review um autor precisa de um incentivo ta gente! **

**Bjs! *-***


End file.
